Abyss Fang
---- 'Abyss Fang ' (深潭牙, Shintan Kiba) is a located in the country of Fiore. It was founded 400 years ago during the time of the Dragon Civil War and sought only to wipe out all dragons that threatened humanity. After the time of the dragons had come to an end and almost all dragons had come to be extinct, the guild itself had a civil war that ended with the guild's goal changing from not only the destruction of dragons but the destruction of their slayers as well. Location Ideals and Purpose After taking over the guild from its previous master, Nero Darius shifted the guilds primary purpose to fit his beliefs. At one time it the guild was created to hunt down mages that used any form of Slayer Magic. As it was created during the Dragon Civil War, its primary targets were Dragon Slayers. However, now that Dragons and their slayers are all but extinct, Nero has changed this goal to fit his needs. As of now, the guild has been pulled back into the shadows. Nero, having purged many, if not all of the old members in order to establish dominance over those he kept alive, as well as to start his new order. The purpose, as reflected by Nero himself is to oppose the light of the world. As it his personal belief that there is too much "light" in the world, he views himself as the person to maintain balance in the world. He offers his subordinates anything they can imagine. History The guild was first created during the time of the Dragon Civil War and was seen as a legal guild. During this time the guild was used by Dragon Slayers to hunt down evil dragons, and anyone else that would target humanity as a threat. However, after the decline of the Dragon population, and its near extinction, the guild shifted to wiping out Dragon Slayers, and other Slayers as a whole. Any Slayers that were in the guild at the time were simply purged from its ranks. Due this, Abyss Fang gained infamy and became known as a dark guild that killed Slayers of any kind. During a war with an unnamed legal guild, Abyss Fang was significantly weakened and was forced to go back into the shadows until the year X700. It was around this time that the guild reappeared and started hunting down Slayer Mages, regardless of their mage status. From here the guild saw great income and prospered for nearly 100 years, until the appearance of Nero Darius who thought the guild was headed for destruction once again. Spending the next decade coming up with allies, he started a revolution in the guild in the year X800. During this revolution Nero killed the previous guild master and had a message sent around the continent that the guild had been destroyed. In reality Nero had taken full control over the guild, taking the next few years to rebuild it's power and support before his full plan comes to fruition. Members Trivia *User Astrarche who is no longer on the sight was a huge help for this guild and created several of the characters. I thank her for the help and will do my best to make it a great story and guild. *The number of slayers in the guild will be kept to a minimum. *The complete purpose for the guild is to make every other dark guild fall under its influence, so any joining character should share a vision similar to that *The original idea for Abyss Fang was to have it be run by Genisus DeRynn but the author had idea changes Category:Guild Category:Dark Guilds